In the past, various packaging systems have been provided, however they have not provided as light-weight and compact packaging arrangement as needed. The weight of a system often determines a particular missile system to which the packaging system can be used and the length of the space as well as the diameter of the space can be limited such that an ordinary packaging arrangement cannot be utilized. Further, in a system of the type needed, when used with a fluid system as desired by applicant, the expulsion of that fluid requires a source of pressure.
With the above need in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact, light-weight and relatively simple fuel expulsion arrangement with a minimum of components.
Another object of this invention is to provide an expulsion system that provides a structure that can withstand relatively high pressures without unwanted leakage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an expulsion system that has few parts but yet is able to accomplish the required function desired.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.